Gods of the Arctic
by Percabeth4eva1
Summary: Here it is, the actual story. Tartarus is on the rise and Olympus is missing all her heroes. Especially Percy. But will he be willing ally himself with the ones who cast him in exile in the first place. Will the Heroes of Olympus return to save it in it's time of dire need?
1. Chapter 1

Today was Percy's 18,000,000th birthday. By the way, in case you're wondering Percy is a god now.

After being framed for a crime he didn't commit, he was exiled to the Arctic Circle for the rest of his days.

He would've froze to death if the fates hadn't had come along and granted him immortality. He was now more powerful than all the Olympians rolled into one. He cast an energy shield around the arctic, to keep the gods from detecting what he was up to.

Percy summoned Annabeth and his other friends back to him and made them gods in his court.

Anyway, Percy was sitting in his throne, watching the birthday entertainment his wife Annabeth had arranged for him, when he sensed a disturbance in the fabric of the universe.

"What is it?" Annabeth asked, sensing her husband's discontent.

"The worst that's happened since the beginning of creation. He's rising." Percy said.

"Who?" Jason asked

"The devourer of creatures, gods and demigods alike. Tartarus is rising." Percy said

* * *

"Settle down." Zeus said, trying to call order to the throne room, which wasn't easy, considering that he'd just told them that Tartarus was rising.

"How do you expect us to settle down? The most evil creature of all is threatening to rise from his domain and destroy us and we don't even have our greatest heroes." Hades said.

"Father, there is legend of a kingdom hidden deep in the Arctic. They say that this it appeared around the time Percy Jackson disappeared. Of course, the entire Arctic has been shielded from our view for years, but as far as I know, we can still teleport to where the entrance supposedly is." Athena said

"Perhaps they can give us aid in the upcoming war." Artemis said

"Agreed, get prepared because we're going to the top of the planet." Zeus said as they all flashed away.

* * *

When the gods appeared, they stood in front of a huge door.

As if alerted by their presence, the air began to shimmer until a women wearing full battle armor appeared, a spear strapped to her back, a knife strapped to her belt and a sword that looked as though it had been made of lightning in her hand. And that wasn't even the scariest part about her. She had princess blonde curls and stormy grey eyes that looked as though they lived for battle. She was wearing a crown of ice on top of her head. She looked like a deadly assassin model queen from California.

"Annabeth." Athena said, recognizing her long lost daughter, even after all these years.

"Hello Olympians, what brings you here?" Annabeth asked, completely unaffected by the cold.

"How are you not freezing?" Hermes asked

"I'm used to the cold. But anyway, you still haven't answered my question." Annabeth said

"We've come seeking alliance with this realm's king. If you would just let us inside." Zeus said

"My king is currently preoccupied making preparations for the upcoming war. Perhaps I can help you out, since I am the queen of this realm." Annabeth said

"No, we must speak with the king." Poseidon said.

"Very well, but he will not be pleased that I have allowed you scum into our home. He already hates you. Right now, I am your best chance of surviving this encounter." Annabeth said

"What do you mean?" Apollo asked

"Our king does not like to be disturbed, nor is he a fan of Olympus. If you want to get out of this alive. Do exactly what I say. Keep your heads down, don't make eye contact, don't go exploring and don't speak unless spoken to. Let me do the talking. Our king will want to know what brought you here before he casts judgment." Annabeth said as she put her hand on the door.

It glowed and opened.

"Welcome to the Arctic Realm." Annabeth said.

* * *

By the time they reached the palace of the gods, the Olympians were amazed. The entire realm was filled with demigods, gods and surprisingly mortals.

"How are there mortals here?" Zeus asked

"If you survive your audience with the king, I'll tell you." Annabeth said as she opened the door to the palace.

* * *

When they arrived in the throne room, the Olympians' jaws dropped, since this throne room was even grander than their own. It was a circular chamber that was ten times the size of their throne room and had braziers were burning everywhere, the fire burning in all different colors. There were 14 thrones lining the room, six on the left, and six on the right and 2 at the far end.

The thrones on the far end of the room rested on a dais. The throne on the right was empty. The left throne however was currently occupied. It was large and looked as though it had been formed from a mixture of water and ice. It was shaped like a giant lounge chair with a built in sword holster and a built in mini fridge. The throne's occupant was what worried Olympus.

The man was well tanned and well-muscled. He wore a blue t-shirt, jeans, a green jacket, a green cape and tennis shoes. He had wind swept jet black hair and sea green eyes.

"Welcome to my home Olympians. It's been quite a while since our last meeting." Percy Jackson said, smiling cruelly at them.


	2. Chapter 2

While the Olympians stood in shock at the fact they were once again finding themselves needing Percy's help, Annabeth walked up to the dais, growing in size until she was the same height as Percy and sat down in her throne. Annabeth's throne was sky blue with clouds on it.

"Anyway, why did you scum decide to enter my home." Percy asked

"We came in hopes of an alliance against Tartarus." Artemis said

To this, Percy began to laugh. Then he waved his hand and suddenly more gods began to materialize on their thrones.

At the other end of the throne room on the left was Nico di Angelo, who wore a pure black t-shirt, black jeans, black sneakers and a black aviator jacket, all of which had souls stitched into them. He sat on a throne of pure darkness, skulls and bones. His wife Reyna di Angelo sat across from him, wearing a toga that also had souls sewn into it and was wearing gold battle armor and sat in a golden praetor's chair. Sitting next to Nico was Frank Zhang, who was dressed in Canadian combat fatigues, but his jacket was leather and had animals in it and he sat in a throne like Reyna's, only his had animals on it. Next to Reyna was Frank's wife, Hazel Zhang, who wore a flannel shirt, jeans and riding boots as she sat on a throne of gems and precious metals. Sitting next to Frank was Leo Valdez, who wore a white t-shirt, jeans and an army jacket and sat on a high tech throne made of fire. Sitting next to Hazel was Leo's wife, Calypso Valdez, who wore a sleeveless red gown and sat on simple bronze throne. Next to Leo was Jason Grace, who was dressed in jeans, a purple shirt and sat on lounge chair throne that looked like it had been made from the night sky. Next to Calypso was Jason's wife Piper Grace, who wore a green tank top, camo pants and hiking boots and sat on a pure white throne with lines of blue and pink tracing through it. Sitting next to Jason was Luke Castellan, who was dressed in a white shirt, jeans and a blue jacket and he sat on a golden throne that looked like it had been made from sunlight. Sitting next to Piper was Luke's wife, Thalia Castellan, who wore a black shirt, a black leather vest, black jeans, back boots and sat on a throne of silver. Finally, sitting next to Luke was Grover Underwood, who was wearing his usual t shirt, jeans and Rasta cap and was sitting on a throne of wood and leaves. And sitting next to Thalia was Grover's wife, Juniper Underwood, who wore a simple green dress and sat on a throne similar to her husband's.

"What are they doing here?" Nico asked with disdain in his voice.

"They have the nerve to come here and practically demand our help in the war." Percy said, causing all of the gods to start laughing.

"As if. You stabbed Percy in the back and now you want his help. Forget it." Leo said as he started to regain his composure.

"Please Percy, we beg you." Zeus said

Percy's eyes flared with anger and he said "YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO BEG ME FOR MY HELP! AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO ME! YOU'RE PATHETIC! I SHOULD KILL YOU RIGHT NOW!"

All the gods looked at Percy, waiting for his final verdict.

"Fortunately for you, I'm in a good mood, so I will let you live. Annabeth, give them a tour so they can see what I've been up to. Then be sure that they leave our home and never return." Percy said.

"Yes my king." Annabeth said, rising from her throne again.

"Follow me." The queen said, leading the Olympians out of the palace she shared with her husband.


	3. Chapter 3

As Annabeth gave the Olympians a tour of the kingdom, Zeus said, "You said that you would explain to us how there are mortals here."

"Of course, though I'd watch your tone with me Zeus." Annabeth said

"Years ago, Nico, who is our god of death overheard Thanatos complaining about the lines in your underworld, so he struck up a deal with him. Over the past few centuries, Thanatos has transporting some souls here, which are given the proper afterlife." Annabeth explained.

"How does your underworld work exactly?" Hades asked

"When mortal or demigod souls arrive, Hazel, who is our goddess of past, present and future among other things looks into their past life and decides their fate. If they've done a great amount of good, they are sent on to Reyna who is our goddess of the rewarded souls, who would then grant the soul its greatest desire, putting them in an eternal paradise and they don't even realize it. If they've done a great amount of evil, they'll go to Nico, who is also the god of evil souls and the underworld, who will then take into consideration the severity of the soul's crimes and assign their punishment accordingly. And for the souls that don't do enough good or bad for either Nico or Reyna's attention, they are sent to their daughter Maria, is our goddess of resurrection, who wipes their minds clean and then sends them off into a new life, to try to find their way to Reyna in their next life time." Annabeth explained.

"Do the mortals know about all this?" Zeus asked

"Yes, Mortals are raised knowing about the gods and are taught about them when they are young." Annabeth said

"Do you have monsters?" Poseidon asked

"Besides in our coliseum, no, we are in peace, mainly because monsters have no idea about this place." Annabeth said as Apollo noticed a city at the very eastern outskirts of the kingdom.

"What is that place?" He asked

Annabeth saw where he was pointing and then said "That city is called Solunis, the sacred city of the sun god and moon goddess. It is on the farthest east part of the kingdom, where the sun and moon rise and then on the very western side is the gates of Day and Night, which is where the chariots of the sun and moon land at the end of their ride, symbolizing the end of day and the beginning of night and vice versa. Lord Luke, our sun god, rides his chariot through the different stages of night underneath us, between the surface and our underworld, where his chariot is repaired for the next day, while he returns home. His wife, Lady Thalia, our moon goddess, follows the same pattern during the day." Annabeth explained.

"Do their rides take 12 hours?" Artemis asked

"No, Percy created their chariots to travel till they're right on top of the center of the kingdom. Then they release the sun or moon power charged in them and then head to the west. Over the next 12 hours, the power begins to return to their chariots. Once the power has been completely returned for the next day, the other sets out." Annabeth explained.

"That's very clever." Athena said.

"Whatever, come on, we need to get this tour over with, the longer you're in our realm, and the more like likely it is that Percy is going to kill you." Annabeth said

* * *

They had just finished the tour when a tremor went out through the realm.

"Percy has just summoned us back to the throne room for some reason." Annabeth said.

* * *

"Why did you summon them back here?" Luke asked as Annabeth arrived

"I've decided to be generous and give the Olympians a chance to prove why I should give them my aid." Percy explained.

"What do you propose?" Zeus asked

"An exhibition. My council against yours in a variety of skills. Sword combat, weapon forging, archery, weaving, battle strategy, persuasion, and other skills. If you can either win more competitions then my council, or you show me that you are people I can work with, I might consider helping you." Percy said.

Zeus looked towards his council, who nodded and then said "Very well, when will these challenges take place?"

"The event will take place tomorrow morning." Percy said.

"Where will we stay?" Apollo asked

Percy looked towards Annabeth, who nodded and then he waved his hand and a girl who like a lot like Annabeth appeared.

"You called father?" the girl asked

"Sara, please find the Olympians rooms stay in this palace, since I am also the god of hospitality." Percy said

"But father, we hate these scum." Sara protested.

"Sara, for now this scum are our _honored guests._" Percy said, distaste clearly on the words, honored guests.

"Yes, of course father." Sara said, glaring at her grandparents and the other Olympians as she led them out of the throne room to find guest rooms.


	4. Chapter 4

"First event, archery." Percy said.

Apollo and Artemis both took places in front of targets, along with Thalia.

"Whoever hits the Bullseye the most time in the least shots will be the winner." Percy said in from his throne.

"Fire." Annabeth said

They all let loose arrows.

When time ran out, Annabeth walked up to the targets and counted. Apollo had 678, Artemis had 796, but Thalia had 2365.

"Thalia wins." Annabeth said.

* * *

"Round two, weapon smithing." Percy said

Leo and Hephaestus took their places.

"Your objective is creating a suit of armor, any weapon you choose and any kind of defense you choose, within an hour. Whoever's project is more sufficient wins." Percy said, waving his hand suddenly supplies appeared in front of them.

"You may begin now." Annabeth said.

They both went to work.

After about an hour, Percy waved his hand and the supplies faded.

"Times up, show us your designs." Annabeth said.

Leo went first. He had created a suit of armor out of Arctic Titanium, a metal that starts of as regular titanium, than is combined with ice from the glaciers in the arctic, all of which have been charged with Hazel's magic over the centuries and then cooled in Percian frost. Anyway he also created an enchanted missile launcher and a wrist force field. Hephaestus created a suit of armor out of celestial bronze with a flaming sword and wristwatch shield.

Percy took both entries into consideration, and then he said "Leo wins. No contest."

* * *

Over the day, Percy's council continued to triumph over the Olympians. Annabeth beat her mother easily in a tapestry making contest, Frank and Jason kicked Mars and Minerva's butts in battle strategy, Piper out charmed her mom easily, Calypso schooled Apollo in a singing competition, Grover and Juniper beat Demeter at plant growing, Grover beat Apollo in a reed pipe competition, Luke defeated Hermes in a stealth and thievery competition (it didn't help that Hermes tried to steel Riptide from Percy), Nico beat Hades in torturing souls. That left just one competition left. Sword Combat.

To everyone's surprise, Percy rose from his throne and said "I will be competing in this round."

Percy's council grinned as Ares stepped up to fight.

"Let's do this." Ares said.

Percy summoned Riptide.

"I still don't understand how you have that sword, it was confiscated from you when you were exiled." Athena said

"I replaced the sword with a replica and removed the enchantments keeping it from returning to Percy." Leo explained.

Before Zeus could say thing, the duel began.

Ares charged at Percy, who just caught the strike.

They began to fight, though really Percy was just playing.

After about 15 minutes, Leo started to get bored and called out "Just end it already."

"Gladly." Percy said, simply disarming Ares and just for fun, Percy stabbed the war god in the ankle, replicating what had happened the first time they fought.

"Olympians remain here; I am going to speak with my council about whether or not you proved yourselves worthy of our help." Percy said as he and his council headed towards the throne room.

* * *

"Why should we help them, we beat them fair and square and back when we were demigods, they did nothing but make our lives a living hell." Luke said as they all began to argue.

"If we don't help, the mortals will be killed all over the planet. Percy and I have both seen Tartarus before and the Olympians don't stand a chance against him alone." Annabeth countered her longtime friend.

"Percy, you're our king, what are you going to do about it?" Hazel asked

Percy thought about it and then said "We shall set a temporary alliance with Olympus. Then after that, we go our separate ways and erase their memories of our location."

Some of the gods didn't look happy about it, but everyone agreed that Percy had taken the right course of action.


	5. Chapter 5

**I've got writer's block right now, so I'm going to put this story on pause for now. I'm sure that after I read the Blood of Olympus, I'll have some new ideas, but until then, please check out some of my non Percy Jackson work, including a new story I'm working on based on slugterra.**

**Please keep reading and I will post on Gods of the Arctic whenever I get an idea. I hope you aren't pissed.**

**Percabeth4eva1 **


	6. Chapter 6

I had hoped it wouldn't come to this, but until you start reading some of my non percy Jackson stories, I will not be posting any more new chapters for gods of the arctic. Just because my username is percabeth4eva1 doesn't mean all of my stories are going to be percy Jackson related


End file.
